


蘭豆的場合——似虛而實的情意

by godpinion



Series: 【小腦洞．腐展開】系列劇場 [2]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime), グレートプリテンダー, 大欺詐師
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: TAG：BL、清水、全齡向、大欺詐師、Great Pretender、羅蘭、枝村真人、枝豆、蘭豆《大欺詐師》動畫結局下船前的腦補情節ξ( ✿＞◡❛)
Relationships: edaurent - Relationship, ロラエダ, ロラ枝, ローエダ, ロー枝, 蘭豆
Series: 【小腦洞．腐展開】系列劇場 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599670
Kudos: 6





	蘭豆的場合——似虛而實的情意

每逢一場精心策劃又驚險萬分的騙局落幕後，心中的釋然和精神上的解放總會讓枝村真人睡得特別香，特別沉。

這晚應該也不例外才對；但在幽暗的遊艇艙內闔上沉重的眼皮，他的腦海就開始無間斷地重播著一幕幕戲劇性的詐騙片段——不只有今次的，還有過往幾次的欺詐過程。

縱然事情已經告一段落，他依然沒法不去猜想桃樂西究竟是個怎樣的一個女人。

倘若她沒有死去，他的父親就不會設局入獄自保，也不會失去他的信任。

那麼他應該能在更健全的家庭中成長，亦不會以現在這種形式，被捲進為她復仇而鋪排的一連串詐騙佈局當中……

行騙這條路，從來都不是他自願選擇的。

可是認識了羅蘭和阿比她們後所經歷的一切，卻成了他人生中不可或缺的一部分。

這幾年間，有惆悵、戰慄、憤怒、失望和難過的時刻，也有愉快、溫馨、舒暢、振奮和滿足的時候，既難得，又難忘，是他無法輕易捨棄的。

所以對於那個曾經間接地令他的人生變得一團糟的陌生女子，他實在無法抱持太多怨言，也不可能說出「如果她沒死就好」這種不負責任的話來。

只是在最後，不顧一切地把抑壓多年的心底話投擲於父親身上時，他的確是有點口不擇言了。

事後回想起那番話，就會注意到被口吐利刃所擊中的，其實不只有他的父親，還有站在父親旁邊的羅蘭吧。

枝村討厭羅蘭總是擺出一副游刃有餘又輕浮傲慢的態度，更討厭他為了桃樂西，三番四次地誘騙自己加入他的復仇大計。

但這遠遠稱不上憎惡，頂多只會讓枝村想以其人之道，還治其人之身，在正式金盆洗手前成功欺騙他一次而已。

因藉故發洩對父親的怨恨而傷及他，當然不是枝村的本意。

剛才枝村在甲板上獨自思考的其中一件事，就是自己應不應該找個時間向他致歉……

然而他們一行人順利脫身後，他就徹底恢復平時那種氣定神閒的姿態，再也沒有展現當時的異樣神情，令枝村不禁懷疑他到底有沒有被自己的氣話傷害到。

原本就難以坦然表達的歉意更因此而一再錯失傳達的機會，然後隨著朝陽勾起的倦意，隱沒在肚子裡了。

誰料枝村返回寂靜與漆黑的環境後，竟會再度憶起此事，並因為太在意對方可能隱藏起來的真正感受，而無法安然入眠？

想到錯過方才能夠暢所欲言的獨處時間，下船後又得分道揚鑣了，恐怕會有一段頗長的日子不會再與他碰面，就讓枝村倍感焦躁、忐忑。

耐著性子等到眾人逐一甦醒，準備收拾行裝離船之際，幾乎沒有好好休息過的枝村總算看準時機，一手把剛從轉角步出的羅蘭捉到自己的房間。

「嘭」的一下響亮的關門聲令周遭的人都嚇了一跳，睡意和醺意什麼的亦瞬間全消。

近距離感受到這種巨響的羅蘭更是打了個激靈，反射性地瞇起了眼。

穩住心神後重新張開雙目，就見枝村露出一副略為凝重又帶點彆扭的神情，猛盯著他看。

「……怎麼了？突然把我拉進房間，我可是會誤會的啊。」慢慢地放鬆下來的他掛上一如既往的從容笑臉，意有所指地說出曖昧的話來。

枝村對他慣性的調戲已經產生免疫了，但也禁不住拋了他一記白眼。

「我有些事忘了跟你說，外面太多人了，不方便。」臉上滿載煩厭的枝村還是好心地給了個簡短的解釋，不過這種過分的體貼只會令壞心的人想要得寸進尺。

「哦？那你說吧，我會好好地聽的。」羅蘭聞言後盤起雙手挨在門上，就像等待一齣好戲上映般注視著枝村，笑意變濃了不少。

明明不是有事相求，卻被營造出類似的氣氛讓枝村更難開口了。

緊抿著唇的枝村死瞪著面前這個一臉欠揍的金髮混球，內心掙扎了好一會兒，才下定決心。

「……這次離別可能短期內不會再見了，所以我才想看看你有沒有因為昨晚的事……而受影響……如果……我說如果當時我多少讓你感到難受的話……那就只能說抱歉了。」枝村有點倔強地移開視線，咕噥著道出縈繞心頭多時的疑慮，並以極其婉轉的方式拋出一句道歉。

意料之外的「告白」讓羅蘭有點錯愕地睜大了眼，這一瞬的驚異沉澱胸腔，反而化成了淡淡的暖意。

「……但這也怪不了我啊，誰叫你一直瞞住我！桃樂西的事都算了，還串通我那個懦夫爸爸……隱瞞我這麼久……」見羅蘭沒有回應，枝村就只能心虛地自辯幾句，以回避沉默引起的尷尬與不安。

這時羅蘭才彎起嘴角，露出比平時還要柔和的表情垂下手，走近他。

「嗯嗯，對不起，是我把你們捲進來的，還害你為我操心了……我沒事，也沒有把那些話放在心上，你可以放心。謝謝你。」有別於無法坦誠地道歉的枝村，羅蘭老實地為自己給他們兩父子帶來的麻煩認錯了，還附上一句發自內心的感謝作結。

枝村聞見對方充滿善意的答覆和致謝，難免為自己剛剛不成熟的態度羞紅了耳根。

「……哼，沒事就最好。不然遲點有誰懷恨在心，又把我推向哪樁棘手的騙局就慘了……」枝村偷瞄了羅蘭一眼，假裝從容地聳聳略為僵硬的肩膀說。

「哈哈，這倒說不準了。」提起今後的打算，羅蘭把雙手插進褲袋裡，爽朗地笑著表示。

「嗄？不是說好這是最後的最後了嗎？你休想再阻礙我重返平凡的人生！」枝村頂著一臉難以置信的誇張表情瞪著羅蘭大聲抗議，過激的反應依舊把他逗得很樂。

「是的，是的……但你不是還沒想好之後做什麼嗎？有空就來當我的助手嘛。」羅蘭吃吃地笑著舉起雙手擋在面前，試圖讓枝村冷靜一點，再將遊說用的說辭包裝成友善的提議。

「少來這套！我不會再陪你胡鬧下去了！都老大不小了，還不顧安危地玩什麼以騙懲惡……我說你也該認真地考慮一下引退吧！」枝村不為所動地擰眉反駁，對於羅蘭報復成功後還不打算就此收手的潛台詞，感到非常不滿。

「嗯……引退嘛，引退的確是個好提議……啊，對了，那不是扭蛋嗎？抽到什麼了？」羅蘭貌似記起什麼一樣苦笑了下，接著無處安放的視線就落到擱在不遠處的一個圓形膠球上。

眼見對方強行把話題帶離後，逕自走向那個無關重要的扭蛋，枝村深感無奈地嘆了口氣，放棄倒過來勸他和自己一起引退的念頭了。

「……那個我還沒開，不知道啦。」枝村不知怎麼感到有點洩氣地回道。

「哦……那我可以開來看看嗎？」羅蘭若有所思地把扭蛋拿在手上，隔著透明的半個外殼窺看裡面的人物塑像。

「那倒是沒什麼所謂……」難得有人對這種日本文化下的產物感興趣，枝村也不介意讓他擔當首個打開這個扭蛋的人。

獲得准許後，羅蘭滿心歡喜地將右手覆在扭蛋的透明外殼上。

「如果又是那個什麼秀吉，就是和送我的那個是一對了呢。」在準備打開扭蛋的前一刻，羅蘭倏然說出一個惹人遐想的假設。

「是豐臣秀吉！……啊，不，我改變主意了，還給我！」最早交出的反應是提醒對方說對那位偉人的全名，半秒以後枝村才察覺到不妥，想要避免那丁點與金髮混蛋「湊成對」的可能性。

扭蛋已經被「啪咔」一聲打開了，但沒趕在枝村撲過來前確認裡面的內容物，是羅蘭刻意保留的趣味性。

「啊哈哈哈，別這麼害臊嘛！」將半開的扭蛋高高提起來，長得比他矮小的枝村根本連碰都碰不到，更別說搶了。

「可惡，給我……還給我……！」踮起腳尖，咬著牙，努力地攀在自己胸膛往上跳的枝村，就如初識時般可愛憐人，令人愛不釋手。

早在旭日初起之時，決心拋開昔日的陰霾往前走的羅蘭，固然不會錯過這個絕佳的時機，輕輕湊前，快速地偷親了下眼前的額頭，殺了他一個措手不及。

冷不防地遭到柔軟的碰擊讓枝村一時恍神，只懂垂下高舉的雙手摀住額，略嫌遲緩地退開來。

「……啥？你……你……剛才做了什麼？」腦袋斷線的枝村吭哧地問，雙頰就隨著逐漸認知到方才發生了什麼事，而染上鮮艷的緋紅色。

此時的羅蘭露出溫柔的眼神注視著他，卻笑而不語。

「日後需要我的幫忙就隨時找我吧。咖啡店也好，小餐館也好，我都會等你的。」物歸原主後，羅蘭只拋下這麼一句，就先行離開了。

目擊羅蘭心情大好地步出枝村的房間，路過的阿比和辛西婭不約而同地挑了挑眉。

「啊，看來他終於下手了。」辛西婭有感而發；阿比則隨便附和了一聲。


End file.
